Goblin
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Alternate take on View to A Skrill. After being unthawed, the Skrill runs away to the place that was once his home, but upon finding nothing more than the remains of his once-living family, find a chance of a new life in the humans that offer him safety and comfort. AU where Hiccup tamed the Skrill.
1. Chapter 1

Goblin

The first rays of the sun were already becoming bright, the blackness of the sky was being engulfed by blue and yellow of the horizon.. As the sun was rising from beneath the ocean, the moon was beginning to lower into the other side, and the stars became dim and dim until they completely disappeared..

A speckle of deep purple was soaring through the sky, flying away from the island from which he had awakened after a long, cold slumber. Spikes ran down his back, sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion. He looked like a slim, medium-sized Thunderdrum, with the head of a Deadly Nadder and locomotion of a Monstrous Nightmare mixed together. He was one of the most feared and rare dragons in the whole world, second only to the Night Fury. His very name could send shivers down the bravest men's spines, his very presence could send Monstrous Nightmare away whining like hatchlings and his roar sent every living being rushing into their homes, looking for shelter.

He was a Skrill.

He had woken up from slumber not too long ago, he estimated about a few hours, and when he looked around he realized he was not in the familiar, lush green island grounds, but in a gray, stone-cold area. He tried to fly away, but something similar to a net made out of metal sent him plummeting to the ground, his body cackling with electricity. He was surrounded by a Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Gronckle and, surprisingly, a Night Fury. They all told him to calm down, that everything was going to be fine, but how could he believe them when humans surrounded them? Even the Monstrous Nightmare had a human on his back, not with any weapons or form of control over him.

Prey of panic, he fled, this time towards what appeared to be an entrance. The Deadly Nadder tried to stop him, but he shoved her away –in his terror he crossed the line and violently pushed her aside with his wing- before flying away into the darkness of the night. That was a few hours ago, and right now he was heading towards the island that had seen him being born, where he and his mate had their first clutch of eggs. He did not know how much time he had been asleep, but he hoped she would still be there, and their hatchlings would probably have been born by then.

Skrill's mood lightly went up when he spotted the familiar tree-field giant rock that was his home. He flared his powerful wings and braked in mid-air, letting out a call - the mating call he and his beloved mate share-, and waited for a few minutes for her to call back.

Nothing.

Confused, he calls once more, but there was no reply. Wasn't she home? Or maybe she was still sleeping, and didn't hear his call. Skrill flew down towards the island, looking for the cave his mate had found to make their nest. Most of the trees still had their patches of leaves intact, there hadn't been so much changes ever since he last left. Finally, he found it.

The cave they had chosen was located at the side of a cove's bottom, conveniently with a small lake and a few rocks from where they could sharpen their claws. He remembered he would often awake before his mate and catch one or two fish for her in the pond, so that she would allow him to copulate with her.

Skrill landed inside the cove and once more called out for his mate, once more with no reply. He started to worry, what if she thought he would not come back and had left? What if she had taken their hatchlings with her? He couldn't even remember what had happened; all he had were blurs and flashes, faint memories of a battle before everything went black.

A feeling of dread started to engulf him as he slowly walked towards the cavern's interior. He had a bad feeling about this, if she was asleep she would have already heard his call from this close. He was starting to fear she had actually left, and with her, their hatchlings.

Something crunched beneath his talons.

Skrill looked down to shake it off, but what he saw startled him. He had stepped on a pile of bones, a tiny skeleton, the size of a tomcat. He looked around, and found pieces of egg shells scattered around him.

_No_.

He looked towards the end of the cave, and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

_No_!

Upon a nest made out of straw and long-rotten leaves, there was the skeleton of a full-grown Skrill surrounded by tiny piles of bones and eggshell pieces similar to the one he had just stepped on.

_NO_!

Skrill quickly rushed towards the nest, refusing to believe what he was seeing, praying to whoever lived in the heavens that this was not real, that it was a horrible nightmare, that he was still frozen inside that ice block.

Yet something told him this was real, and that he was not dreaming. Skrill slowly reached out to touch the skull of the large set of bones that was once his loving mate with his snout, like it would bring her back to him. How much time had he been frozen…? Judging by this, he had been frozen for various decades.

If he were human, he would be crying, but a dragon could shed no tears. All he could do to mourn for his long-gone family was to let out a piercing, heart-wrenching wail, his own heart cracking by the second; the roar echoed momentarily in the cave, before everything was silent once more. With a shattered heart, Skrill laid down in the nest, next to his deceased mate and children. He had nothing left to live for; maybe if he remained there with her, he would starve himself to death and join them sooner. But no, he knew his race could survive months with no food; he did remain alive for all those years inside a giant iceberg, didn't he? In the very least, he would stay with her. His eyelids started to feel heavy, his vision became blurry, and he was overcome by slumber.

* * *

_He dreamt he was with them. _

_His dear mate was cuddled against him, the two staring lovingly at a clutch of seven eggs at their side, waiting for the day the little hatchlings would break out of their shells. He could already see them playing around the cave, nibbling on anything they found or climbing unto him to nibble on his spines. He could see his mate and himself regurgitating their catch of sheep gotten from human islands and the fish caught in the ocean or in the cove's pond. He could see himself teaching them how to hunt and fly, and he could see them growing up to become powerful Skrills like them. He could see them flying away to make their own lives, as he and his mate sadly watched them go, before they copulated again and the cycle began once more. _

_With a yawn, he rested his head on the nest before closing his eyes…_

Skrill opened his eyes when he heard sounds outside his cave. His body instinctively cackled with electricity in case it was an enemy; a dragon seeking shelter or simply to drive him away form the island. But he would not leave the memory of his family at the mercy of a stranger; he'd die before leaving them behind!

"The call came from this cave, I think." He heard a voice coming from the outside.

"It sounded more like a sheep giving birth than a dragon." Another voice, a female one in a rather masculine tone.

"We have to be careful, guys." He heard a third voice, this time it made him feel calm. "He must be scared after waking up in a strange place, surrounded by complete strangers."

"It's still a Skrill, Hiccup! Remember the Book of Dragons? That thing pushed Stormfly aside with a single swipe!"

"Not to mention he electrified the fence!"

"All we need is to make him see we mean no harm. Then we should be able to tame him."

"Be careful in there, Hiccup."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Let's go, bud."

Skrill cackled with stored lighting when he saw a human, accompanied by the same Night Fury from before, walked into _their_ home, his haven. He hissed, warning them to stay away. The human was holding a torch in his left hand, and was looking around. He was rather skinny for a Viking; no brawns, thin arms and legs –one of them was half-metal. The Night Fury was the first to approach him, but he flared his wings and hissed a second warning.

"_Stay away_…" he snapped, making the boy step back.

The Night Fury jumped in front of the boy protectively. "_Whoa, whoa, there! Calm down! There's no need for violence here!_"

Skrill narrowed his eyes. "_You come into my cave, you invade my territory, and you have the guts to say there's no need for violence!_"

"_We just want to help you._" The Night Fury said, calmly this time.

"Toothless." The human spoke, taking a look at the cave's interior. "Be careful." The boy had noticed the scattered bones around the cave before realization hit him. "This is his home… This _was_ his family."

"_Toothless?" _Skrill snarled, his electrified scales glowing bright under the electricity. "_What kind of stupid name is that?! Why are you even with that human?!"_

"_It's a long story._" Toothless sighed. "_But the point is humans are no longer enemies. He can help you, but you have to trust him."_

"_Why should I trust him?_"

"_Because…_" Toothless motioned at the bones. "_Judging by this, you have no one else to turn to._"

Skrill didn't say anything for a while. His eyes were locked on the human; he didn't seem that dangerous, after all. He had no weapons, anything. The boy approached him slowly, trying not to step on any of the bones so he would not infuriate him. "It's okay, pal. I'm not going to hurt you." The boy extended out his hand, but Skrill backed away trying to shield his mate's skeleton from his intruder. The boy seemed to notice. "That was your family, right? Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Skrill was calming down; this boy was no threat at all, but how could he help it? Most of his life humans had been his mortal enemies, and now the Night Fury claimed they were now friendly towards dragons? The boy turned his head away and stretched out his arm; Skrill sniffed it carefully, it had the scent of dragon nip and fish, also that of leather and metal. Yes, maybe this human could be trusted.

Skrill closed his eyes and pressed his nose gently against the boy's hand, the electricity long gone from his scales.

"There, see, bud?" the boy spoke once more, patting Skrill's nose. "There's nothing to be afraid of. How about we take you back to Berk? You must be hungry."

Skrill stepped back, all aggression gone from his body and mind, and rubbed the decayed remains of his mate with his snout sadly. He was unable to stay, but unwilling to leave them behind to turn to dust. Toothless approached him carefully.

"_I'm sorry for your loss,…_" he grimly said. "_You do not want to leave them behind, do you?_"

Skrill shook his head. "_I can't. They were all I had, even now_."

Luckily for them, Hiccup understood.

* * *

They were back in Berk a few hours later, carrying piles of bones. The Skrill's long gone family.

Skrill dug a hole away from the village, away from the terrified eyes of people. He placed every piece of his family's remains in the hole before covering it up once more. He refused any help from the other dragons; this was something he had to do by himself. They did come after he was done, to pay their respects. The Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Meatlug the Gronckle, Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback, and Toothless. The humans understood he wanted none of their kind there for now. The moonlight bathed the six dragons in a radiance of relative calm, almost contradicting the air of sadness and mourning.

"_Dear brothers_," Toothless finally spoke. "We have gathered here today in this night of full moon to give our last goodbyes to an unfortunate family. It is sad that they left us, but even more sad that the younglings lived no longer than a few months of their lives. We even know the reason of their passing, and that makes it even more hurtful for those who knew them." He glanced at Skrill for a few moments before continuing. "But their memory will always live on, and they are now flying in the blue, clear skies of Paradise. And now, let us sing the Song of Parting of the Berk Dragons."

The night echoed with the dragons' sorrowful roars, but the Skrill's cried had no comparison that night.

* * *

The following day, Skrill was overwhelmed by the humans. A large boy named Fishlegs, Meatlug's human, kept sketching him in the thing he called Book of Dragons, a collection of pages with information about every dragon kind. Hiccup was thinking on naming him, but was comically struggling to see if he was a 'boy or girl'. Stormfly's human, a blonde whose name was Astrid, radiated an aura of authority that made Skrill shudder internally. There was not much he could say about Hookfang and Barf and Belch's humans; with one stare he could say they were not precisely 'bright'.

One of those days They took him outside the Academy, to a small field with no trees. There, Toothless handed Skrill a large branch to try and draw with, and he ended up accidentally shocking Snotlout (he did not regret it in the least, however.) Hiccup and Astrid got him to eat a piece of sheep meat from them, but he still felt uncomfortable and awkward. He felt like a hatchling being nursed by its mother.

The humans made new discoveries of his species as well. Fishlegs discovered that stepping on a Skrill's tail caused it to instinctively electrify its victim, while Hiccup discovered that they were liked being scratched in the belly, like a dog.

When Hiccup finally decided on naming him, it was a headache. Skrill wasn't usually picky with such things, but being named by a human was even more awkward than being taken care of by them.

Hiccup was tapping his chin, studying Skrill carefully. "How about… Storm? No… what about… Thunder? Or maybe Lightingbolt?" He glanced over at Toothless, one eyebrow raised. "What do you think?"

Toothless blinked, then smiled.

Skrill, however, had a face which could be read as 'Not a chance in Helheim."

"I got one!" Snotlout raised his hand. "How about Feather-brain?"

Skrill snapped at the teen, making him step back in fear he would get another electrification. Satisfied, Skrill went back to his corner.

"Maelstrom?" Astrid suggested

"Killer!" Tuffnut added

Ruffnut was next. "Spike!"

Skrill rolled his eyes. What was he, a dog?

"Goblin!"

All eyes, including Skrill's, were set on Fishlegs. "Goblin?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

Fishlegs nodded. "You know, like those mischievous creatures Trader Johan says he has witnessed in one of his travels."

Skrill snorted. It was not that bad. The other dragons noticed this.

"_Seriously_?" Hookfang inquired. "_You like that name?_"

Skrill nodded. "_Not too dumb, nor too cool. Just a name._"

"_Actually, I must agree with that_." Meatlug purred.

Stormfly tilted her head. "_Don't you think it's silly?_"

"_Sillier than Toothless? Nah."_

Toothless blushed at the comment.

"Well, I guess It's settled." Hiccup finally announced, approaching the Skrill and placing a hand upon his snout. "Pal, your name shall be… Goblin."

Skrill… No, Goblin, purred in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Goblin._

Chapter 2- First Ride

The next day was a busy day.

Goblin had never felt so undignified in this entire life!

Hiccup was talking of making a saddle for him, but he stubbornly kept crawling away from the boy when he attempted to measure him. He, a Skrill, one of the most powerful dragons in existence, being ridden like a horse? Never! Besides, he didn't want to have that thing tied around his waist all the time.

"_Come on, Goblin! It's not that bad!"_ Toothless tried to calm him down to get him to remain still, but it was no use.

"_Look, Toothless, maybe you're used to carrying a human on your back, but not me!_" Goblin hissed. "_What are the other dragons going to say?!_"

Hookfang chuckled. "_Considering most of us already have let humans unto our backs, not much._"

"Don't worry, Goblin. It won't hurt, I just want to make you a nice, comfortable saddle." Hiccup tried to get closer to the Skrill, but he backed away with slit pupils.

"Maybe if someone distracted him while you get close enough to him!" Fishlegs suggested with a raised hand.

"You had to say that outloud?" Astrid groaned in frustration. "First of all, we should make sure if he will let anyone get on his back at least. Besides, if he electrifies while on mid-air, the person riding it would get toasted!"

"You're right on that, Astrid. We need a non-electrically conductive material for him. And we don't really know if he will let anyone on his back."

"Since you're the one who tamed him, you're the one who should try first."

"_At least Astrid's saying something smart._" Goblin sighed in dismay. He noticed the look on Snotlout and the twins' face; apparently, they wanted to be the ones to be the first on actually riding a Skrill. He would not give those three the pleasure.

"_You will actually let him on your back?" _Meatlug inquired.

"_I have nothing against him, really._" Goblin replied simply. "_It's that Snotlout boy I'm not letting in my back even if they fed me dandelions!_"

"_That's my human you're talking about, you know._" Hookfang hissed in annoyance.

"Okay, Goblin, would you mind me getting on your back? Just for a little while." Hiccup carefully walked towards the Skrill, trying not to put him nervous. Goblin just stared at him warily, noticing Toothless's 'electrify-him-and-you'll-be-sorry' stare, but choosing to ignore it. He remained still as he felt the boy climb unto his tick neck; Hiccup was very light.

Goblin contained the urge to snicker at the look on the other humans' face.

"No fair!"

"I want to go next!"

"Be careful! He has a nasty temper, remember?"

"I never thought I'd see a sight like this."

The other dragons were staring at him with dumbfounded expressions, just like he hadn't wanted. He just hoped they wouldn't gossip it around the island, or he would never hear the end of it.

"How about it, Goblin?" Hiccup asked with a grin, patting the Skrill softly. "How about we take a ride around the island?"

Toothless felt a little pang of jealously upon hearing the words. Goblin, however, was eager to take a fly around Berk and see it's surroundings. Hiccup barely managed to get a hold of the Skrill's horns as Goblin dashed through the gates of the Dragon Academy and took off into the endless blue sky. "Whoa, wait a minute! Can you fly a little slower?!" Goblin ignored Hiccup's protests for the time being. He enjoyed the freedom, the wind against his scales as he flapped his wings against the air. Hiccup's weight was so light that it was no obstacle for him. He flew higher and higher into the sky, until Berk was almost nothing but a tiny spot in an ocean of blue.

That's when he relaxed for a few minutes. Hiccup managed to get a hold of Goblin's horns and regain his composure while the Skrill flew straight. His flight was almost similar to Toothless's, just slightly slower. The sky was clear, with no storm clouds in a radio of three kilometers, much to Goblin's disappointment. Not that he could with Hiccup on his back, anyway; Toothless would hang him if anything happened to his human.

Hiccup panicked when Goblin started diving straight down, faster than any dragon had ever dove, faster than even Toothless had ever dared. Goblin closed his eyes in delight and smiled, enjoying the sensation of freedom. All the while, he almost didn't hear Hiccup's yells for him to slow down a bit, enjoying the feeling. After a while, he instinctively flared his wings open and let the wing lift him up into the air once more. He opened his eyes and found himself surprisingly close to the ocean's surface. Goblin looked back to check on the boy, Hiccup was scared out of his wits, his hair a complete mess. Goblin snickered, to which Hiccup simply let out an exasperation groan.

"I should have known. You're not called the Night Fury's second for nothing, are you?"

Goblin snickered once more, as he turned around with a single flap of his wings, careful not to drop the boy into the ocean.

When Goblin flew into the academy and landed, he never expected to see the one person, other than Astrid, that gave him shivers. He was referred to as 'Stoic' by the other humans, and was accompanied by the great Thunderdrum Thornado. When he learned he was Hiccup's father, he didn't actually believe it. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Stoic, Goblin couldn't help but whimper and crawl away to hide behind Toothless after letting Hiccup climb off his back. The twins were not there anymore, as well as Barf and Belch.

What a way to add insult to injury, hiding from a _human_.

"That. Was. Awesome!" those were the words that came from Hiccup's down, before giving Toothless an embarrassed stare. "NO offense, bud. You're still the number one to me."

Toothless rolled his eyes.

"How's the Skrill been treating you all?" Stoic inquired, his eyes set on Goblin; the Skrill tried to hide from the great man's stare once more. Toothless stared back at him in confusion," _Don't tell me you're actually afraid from Stoic!_"

"_Why shouldn't I?_" Goblin replied, attempting to dissimulate his trembling body. "_Look at him! He's a monster!_"

"Don't worry, dad, he's nice," Hiccup glanced at the cowering Skrill. "Well, when he doesn't feel nervous, that is."

Thornado said nothing; he was simply staring at the lighting dragon coldly, like a god staring upon an insect.

"You should have seen it, chief! Hiccup got on his back and they were off in five seconds!" the boy named Fishlegs chirped like a child on Snoggletog,

Astrid sighed. "We were thinking on making a saddle for him, actually, but he won't remain still."

Goblin snorted and looked away in indignation.

"Do you think you can handle it, Hiccup?" Stoic asked with a look of worry. "He's not one of the most feared dragons for nothing."

"Not to mention he has a nasty temper," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"He's not all that bad, dad. He was just misunderstood, that's all. I'm sure that with some training he'll be as good as any other dragon."

Goblin narrowed his eyes; what was that supposed to mean? Did the boy not consider him to stand toe-to-toe with the others? Toothless seemed to guess his thoughts, for he simply said. "_He's not deeming you inferior to us. He means that he'll learn how to harness your power to benefit others rather than destroy everything in its path._"

Goblin gave the Night Fury an incredulous stare. "_You, know, Toothless, you scare me when you guess what I'm thinking. Can you read minds or something?_"

"_Welcome to my world._" Hookfang chuckled.

"And how are you going to train that dragon? He doesn't even have a saddle."

"Well, he doesn't cooperate at all on that detail…" Fishlegs added.

"Saddle? He doesn't have a rider!" Snotlout said lifting his arms up into the air. "And I don't think Gustav will be able to handle that monster!"

The teen yelped when Goblin electrified his scales; he would not tolerate being called any names.

"Dad, maybe if we took him to town so that he may get accustomed to Berk-"

"No. I can't have any chances of that Skrill going into rampage and hurting anyone."

"Well, we can't keep him locked up in here forever, he'll get bored."

Goblin ignored their conversation about letting him out of the academy or not; he didn't care at all. He was still mourning the death of his mate and children, anyway, the least thing he needed was to walk around a village filled with families, both dragon and human, reminding him of what could have been, but wasn't. Goblin sighed as the female Nadder, Stormfly, took a few steps towards him. It was not or never.

"_Say, Stormfly_…" he spoke, trying not to tremble. Stormfly always caused a stir in him these days, he couldn't explain why. "_I apologize for having knocked you out. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I-"_

"_You were scared because you were surrounded by strangers, It's alright., I don't blame you for that, Goblin. I would have done the same were I in your place_."

"_Speaking of which, Goblin_." Hookfang joined in. "_How did you get into the iceberg_?"

Goblin narrowed his eyes; the Monstrous Nightmare had a good point there. How did he get frozen in there? He could not remember, he just had blurred memories, nothing more. Wherever he attempted to remember, his head started to hurt horribly, like his mind was blocking those thoughts away.

"_I don't… I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything_…"

Goblin noticed one of Toothless's tailfins was not black, but red, and with a white skull painted on it. In fact, it seemed to be connected to the saddle on his back. He couldn't help but ask. "_Hey, what happened to your tail_?"

"_A long story_."

"_Let me guess, it has to do with the end of the war against the humans, am I right_?"

"_Indeed. It was thanks to Hiccup that I got to fly again_."

"_But the catch is that he can't fly without him._" Hookfang added, muttering as he looked at Hiccup's way. Stoic and Thornado were gone already, which made Goblin feel a little more secure. Hiccup walked closer to the dragons and gave Toothless a few pats on the head.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Snotlout said, glancing at both Toothless and Goblin. "Who do you think is faster? Toothless or Goblin?"

Said dragons gave each other a glance at that question. Night Furies were faster, with the Skrill barely managing to reach the same maximum speed. In a lighting storm, however, the tables were turned; Goblin could break the sound barrier if he rode on a lighting, flying much more faster than Toothless, not to mention that the Night Fury's fake tale could make it more difficult.

"Well, the book of dragons said that Skrills are behind the Night Fury in terms of speed, but a thunderstorm can change things." Fishlegs explained, holding said book in his hands.

"One of these days we should see it with our own eyes, don't you think?" Astrid added. "You mean a race?" Hiccup suggested with a grin. "Now that you mention it, Goblin may be a good opponent for Toothless."

Goblin sighed in dismay. "_Oh, no._ _Now they'll treat us like racing horses_."

"_Don't worry, Goblin! It would be just a friendly race!_" Stormfly chuckled.

"_Besides, it's time someone put Toothless in his place_." Hookfang added.

Toothless gave the Monstrous Nightmare an annoyed stare, but there was a mischievous glint to his eyes. "_You wanna fight?_"

For about the tenth time that day, Goblin sighed in both dismay and exasperation.

* * *

The next day was only _slightly_ better.

After lots of talking and reasoning, Hiccup finally convinced his father to let Goblin roam around Berk (he felt much more comfortable outside, after the little 'incident' when he thawed out and electrified the fence when he attempted to flee). The Skrill was given the Grand Tour by Meatlug, the over-enthusiastic Gronckle. Most of the people avoided coming across the Skrill, in fear he would electrify them, when in reality he had run out of electricity a while ago. With no thunderstorms in the past three days, he had to say whatever little energy he had stored in his body for an actual emergency.

Just as they were passing by Gobber's home, a Terrible Terror and a Deadly Nadder peeking into a cart spotted him.

"_Hey, pal, see what I see? A Skrill_!" the Terrible Terror said.

"_Yeah, I can see that. But I don't actually get why there's such a ruckus about him. He looks nothing more than a spiky lizard. Where are you going, lizard_?"

Even though he was in peaceful terms, Goblin would not let the provoking words of those two dragons pass by. Snarling and sparking slightly, he stomped to where the cart was . Slowly he bared his fangs, took one of his claws, and held it up to the snout of one of the provokers.

"_Do you like it? I have seven more. Do you want to taste them?_"

With the sparking claw in front of his eyes the Deadly Nadder gulped before replying.

"_No, chief. What a wonderful day! Don't you think?_" he purred without setting his gaze off the claw.

"_And you? What do you say, twerp_?" Goblin inquired at the Terrible Terror.

"_I also say it's a pretty good day, nice for a stroll, even though it's a little cold here_."

Satisfied, Goblin crawled back to Meatlug's side, but noticed the amusing look on her scaly face. "_What?_"

Meatlug snickered. "_Snotlout is right, you do have a nasty temper._"

Goblin chuckled. "_Only when I need it."_

Only a few people actually dared to go near him, or even touch him. Hiccup had told the people in the village Goblin was not dangerous, but he was still a Skrill. A few children had gathered the courage to go near him, run their little hands through his scaly hide, then run back to their friends saying. "I touched the Skrill! I touched the Skrill!". He was never the kind of dragon to like children, but this didn't mean he would attack them. As annoying as they were, they were still children.

But that Gustav boy was the exception. A soon as the kid heard about the riderless Skrill in town, he had been following him ever since. This boy reminded him of Snotlout in attitude, and that was enough to for him dislike him. A few times Gustav had attempted to get on his back, all ending up in Goblin electrifying the boy in annoyance.

"_And this is Stoic's house_!" Meatlug announced, pointing to the house on top of a small hill. "_Toothless and Thornado live here. Well, Toothless is the only one who can go inside, Thornado is too big to fit through the door or the window, so I don't really know where he sleeps…"_

_Blablablablablabla…_

"_Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it_." Goblin interrupted her, his head dizzy from all her blabbering.

Before they could turn away and leave, a small growl from behind stopped them right in their tracks. "_You_."

Goblin instantly knew it was directed at him. The voice was one that demanded respect, and resounded like the roaring of thunder Goblin liked so much, were it actually coming from a thunderstorm. Thornado soared across the village before landing in front of Meatlug and Goblin, with not a single trace of friendliness on his face, but coldness.

"_I need to talk to you, Skrill_."

Sensing the Thunderdrum wanted to speak with Goblin alone, Meatlug walked away. The Skrill shivered under the Thunderdrum's hard stare-

"_Did I do something wrong?_" Goblin inquired timidly, no longer the hot-tempered, confident Skrill from a few minutes ago under Thornado's severity.

"_It's not about something you did wrong, Skrill. I have been told about your… past_." Thornado's eyes softened. "_I don't think you've been told about the Migration yet, right?_"

Goblin shook his head.

"_Snoggletog is coming in a month, and the Great Migration as well. We all go to an island south from here to nest and lay our eggs, I was thinking on inviting you to come with us._"

"_I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I don't have a mate…_" Goblin sounded hurt as the sentence left his lips.

"_I'm sorry for your loss, but it's in the past. It's time to move on, maybe you could find a new mate, have a new clutch of eggs_."

Goblin looked down in thought. But before he could reply, Thornado continued. ·_You don't have to decide now. Think about it, and when the time of the Great Migration comes, you can come with us if you'd like. But that's not the only thing I wanted to talk you about."_

Goblin looked up at him. "_Oh?_"

"_The Berserker Tribe. Do you know of them?_"

"_I… That name sounds familiar. But judging by your tone of voice, I can assume they're a rival tribe of sorts, am I right_?"

"_They are. I heard from Toothless that when they found you encapsulated in that iceberg, they had to drive a crew of Berserkers from there because they were attacking Bucket and Mulch. Apparently, the Berserkers wanted to dig you out and take you for themselves_."

Goblin blinked.

He would have to be filled in on what had happened in the last decades.


	3. Chapter 3

Goblin

Chapter 3

He had a bad feeling about something.

Goblin preferred to sleep in the academy, he felt more comfortable there. Besides, it was not like any of the Vikings would let him sleep in their homes, anyway. After night fell, the Skrill opted to stay inside the Academy where he would not bother anyone, and he was did not wish to sleep with the rest of the village dragons just yet. He was still new, after all.

However, he was starting to regret that decision.

Goblin felt like he was being watched, but everything around him was darkness. He could hear footsteps outside; it could not be any of the teens or their dragons, the scent he had caught did not belong to any of them. Goblin sniffed the air, and sensed the smell of a metal he had not sensed in Berk, which meant that whoever was roaming around was not a villager from Berk.

Goblin was startled when he heard the wheels of the gate creak, and saw it open. A loud growl started rising from his throat, his eyes became slits, and he let a few sparks of electricity cackle around his body as a warning. The shadows approaching him had no trace of fear, but reverence and awe.

"Look at him, he's truly majestic…"

"Imagine what we could do with such a powerful dragon…"

"Remember, men, subdue the Skrill, but do not harm him. Dagur wants him alive."

Dagur… Goblin realized who there men were. Thornado had told him all about the Berserkers and how they were set on capturing him to destroy Berk, not to mention their leader, the blood-thirsty Dagur, had a personal vendetta against Hiccup and Toothless and wanted to use his power over lighting to destroy them both.

In other words, Berserkers were enemies of Berk.

As the Berserkers drew closer, Goblin hissed and crawled back, but felt the wall against his scales. There was no way out of this, he would have to fight. But how could he attack something he couldn't see? Flying was out of the question, unless he wanted to electrify the fence…

Wait… the fence. When he had first attempted to fly away inside that place, the electricity stored inside his body reacted to the metal –one of the best electricity conductors in the world- and the whole fence was electrified, illuminating all inside. Yes, that could work, it could help him in seeing where his enemies were so he could fight them off.

He only had enough electricity to lighten up the net once, but it was worth the risk. Besides, it might alert Toothless and the other dragons.

With a menacing shriek, Goblin charged the last amounts of lighting in his scales before shooting a ball of white fire up towards the net, and just as he expected, the whole fence electrified, illuminating the whole arena. Goblin could now see the Berserkers, about twenty bulky men clad in metal armor, startled by his unexpected move. But he had only seconds before the lighting subsided, so Goblin jumped into action.

The Skrill lunged at the first three Berserkers and knocked them aside with his tail, then knocked two approaching soldiers from the right with his wing.

"Get that Skrill!" one of them shouted.

Even though he loved a good fight, Goblin knew he was outnumbered and would not stand a chance by himself, especially now that he had just used the last of his power. When the electricity in the iron net finally vanished, his panic started, surrounded by darkness and unseen foes once more.

"_**It had to be cloudy tonight!**_" Goblin hissed, trying in desperation to find the gate while blindly swiping his claws and whipping his tail around, trying to knock the attackers over, but he only hit three of twenty. Goblin finally located the gates, but as he ran towards the only means of escape, he felt bolas tangling around his legs and making him trip.

Goblin roared at the top of his lungs as he felt the Berserkers pinning him down to the ground, hoping someone would hear him, but as he was to let out a second one, one of the soldiers tied a rope around his muzzle to prevent him from making any further noise. Goblin struggled violently, let out muffled growls and roars and did everything he could to get away, but it was not use, he was overwhelmed.

"Lift him up, we must hurry back to-"

Before the man in charge of the operation could finish, a purple fireball landed a few feet away, knocking him away from the Skrill. Then a flash of black swiftly flew into the arena and knocked the Berserkers of Goblin's back.

"_**Toothless!" **_Goblin wanted to say something, but the rope acting as a muzzler prevented him to.

The Night Fury let out a furious roar, knocking five Berserkers of their feet with his tail, and shooting a fireball at three soldiers who attempted to drag the Skrill away. Thornado and Hookfang joined the fight, the Thunderdrum using his sonic roar to send ten soldiers against the wall, and Hookfang igniting himself to circle around Goblin and keep the Berserkers away from him. The battle went on for what seemed an eternity, until the leader of the invading Berserkers cried "Retreat!", and the whole group scrambled out of the arena and away, back to wherever they had docked their ship.

Hookfang put his flames out and used his claws to cut the rope around Goblin's muzzle and legs. "_**Are you alright?**_"

"_**Considering that those humans attempted to kidnap me, I doubt it!**_" Goblin replied, standing up. "_**How did you figure it out?**_"

"_**We saw the electrified fence a while ago. Stormfly and Barf and Belch alerted the humans while we came here to save you**_." Toothless explained. "_**That was smart, using your lightings to send us a signal**_."

Goblin looked back at where the soldiers had escaped to. "_**So those were the Berserkers?**_"

Thornado nodded. "_**Like I told you, nothing will stop them to capture you**_."

Hiccup, Astrid and the twins, accompanied by Stoic and Gobber –the blacksmith who lacked a hand and foot- rushed into the arena, finding the remains of a battle having taken place.

"What happened here?" Hiccup was the first to speak, seeing the overturned barrels and broken boxes. "Why is everything destroyed?"

Toothless picked up an axe left behind by the Berserkers and placed it in the floor in front of the humans. Gobber picked it up and examined it. "Judging by the handle and the sharpness, this is not an axe from Berk. It either belongs to an Outcast… or a Berserker."

"So, Goblin was almost skrillnapped!"

…

Everyone present, dragons included, gave the twins a look of confusion.

"Skrillnapped?" Astrid repeated.

"You know, 'Skrill' because Goblin is a Skrill." Ruffnut started.

"And 'napped' of 'kidnapped', because he was almost kidnapped." Tuffnut added before the two simultaneously repeated the word.

"Skrillnapped!"

It took every ounce of willpower for Goblin not to lunge at the twins.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later…" Stoic muttered grimly, taking the axe from Gobber. "They'll probably attempt another attack." Stoic glanced at Goblin, then at Hiccup. "You have to train that Skrill."

"I know, dad, but he's just getting used to Berk. Couldn't we wait just-?"

"No, Hiccup. Dagur won't give up so easily, we need to be ready when he strikes. So I want you to train Goblin first tomorrow morning."

Knowing there was no way out of this, Hiccup sighed. "Okay, dad."

Goblin felt a shiver down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this.

Again.

* * *

The next morning came sooner than he expected. For the rest of the night, Goblin had to sleep in Mulch and Bucket's barn, just in case the Berserkers attempted to recapture him. When Stormfly and Astrid went to fetch him, the Skrill was so comfortable in the straw that he did not want to wake up. Astrid had to attract him with a sheep leg in order to make him move.

Once Goblin was taken back to the Academy, he saw that everything was already back in place. Hiccup and Toothless were there, but the rest of the teens and dragons were missing. Probably patrolling the area in case there were still Berserkers lurking around.

Goblin noticed Hiccup had placed barrels with circles of red and white on top of other barrels.

"I can't believe your father made us wake up at five in the morning, Hiccup!" Astrid groaned, rubbing her weary eyes. "I mean, he could have waited a little longer!"

"I don't like it either, but he is right in one thing. We have to be ready if Dagur attacks."

Goblin let out a yawn, showing his rows of sharp teeth.

"_**Tired, huh?**_" Stormfly inquired.

"_**You have no idea. I couldn't sleep at all last night.**_" Goblin replied., then looked around the arena. "_**So, what am I supposed to do?**_"

"_**Hit those targets**_." Toothless explained, pointing at the painted barrels. "_**Just imagine you're shooting at something you really dislike, and it's a piece of bread**_."

"Okay, Goblin!" Hiccup called the Skrill's attention, and pointed at the barrels. "See those targets? You have to shoot fire at them, as if you were shooting at an enemy." Hiccup glanced at Toothless. "Show him how it's done, bud."

Toothless immediately complied, charging up a plasma fireball in his throat before releasing it and shooting at one of the targets, hitting bulls-eye, shattering the barrel into tiny splinters.

"Okay, it's your turn Goblin."

Goblin stared at the targets for a while. After a few seconds, he started charging his first fireball, then focused on the next target. When he was done charging, he shot the white fireball at the barrel, missing bulls-eye only by an inch, but roasting the barrel. However, Hiccup and Astrid noticed the Skrill's fire was… just fire. No cackling electricity or lighting, but white fire.

"_**If that's your best shot, the Terrible Terrors will start gossiping about this**_." Toothless chuckled, but Goblin only sighed.

"_**It's not that, I ran out of lighting last night when I electrified the net. And there's not been a good thunderstorm these days**_." He explained. "_**If I don't charge up, my fire grows weak**_."

"_**Don't you manipulate the climate or something?**_" Stormfly asked. "_**The last time we saw you, you were flying in the middle of a storm.**_"

Goblin shook his head. "_**Nay. That was just luck. After that storm passed, I had to save up the thunder I absorbed. I'm not Thor, for Odin's sake! My species may have been gifted with a fraction of his power, but we're still mere mortals compared to him!**_"

Hiccup walked closer to the Skrill. "Is something wrong, Goblin? What happened to your lighting?"

Goblin looked down in embarrassment. How he wished humans could speak dragonese.

"Maybe he ran out of lighting." Astrid suggested. "Fishlegs said Skrills draw their power from storms, but maybe it means they must recharge every now and then. It's like a canteen running out of water. What do you do? Refill it."

Goblin snorted in agreement, hoping they would understand.

"I guess you're right. Ever since last night I haven't seen him spark up, not even when he snaps. For now, we'll have to teach him the basic and then we'll find a way to recharge him. "

While the humans discussed about finding a thunderstorm in such a sunny day, the dragons had a conversation of their own.

"_**Toothless, I'm serious, what kind of training are they supposed to give me?**_" Goblin asked, gulping.

"_**Well, most of all it consists of learning to fight against enemies**_."

"_**That's all? Like I don't already know how to do that**_!"

"_**You speak too much after being nearly skrillnapped by the Berserkers.**_" Stormfly snickered playfully.

"_**Now you're using that dumb word, too?**_"

"_**Well, there's only a minor problem, Goblin.**_" Toothless sighed. "_**You're the only dragon here who does not have a human.**_"

At the mention of the word 'human, Goblin snapped. "_**Why would I need one? I don't want a human on my back all day!**_"

"_**It's not only about carrying a human on your back, Goblin, it's about trust, companionship and experience. The human needs experience, the dragon needs experience, and the human and the dragon together need experience**_."

"_**Are you done yet?**_"

Stormfly interrupted them. "_**Toothless, I don't think he needs a human yet. Right now what he needs is to get used to Berk, then maybe he'll eventually find a human on his own account**_."

Goblin shook his head and turned his back on the two dragons. He? With a human? He'd rather have a dog on his back rather than a human.


	4. Chapter 4

Goblin

Chapter 4

**Warning, this chapter has a bit of sexual interaction between dragons. Don't worry, Heather will appear in the next chap.**

The next few days were spent training.

Goblin was taught how to disarm an opponent, shoot targets, and he even learned a few tricks from Fishlegs, like fetching particular items or play dead-the Skrill found it initially ridiculous, but found it funny after a while-, but over all it was all about fighting. Snotlout wanted to see if Goblin could hold on against Hookfang by himself, so when Hiccup was went out of the Academy for a while, he ordered Hookfang to attack the Skrill. The twins were present there and bet on Hookfang, due to his larger size, and Goblin's lack of lighting in the last days.

They, Hookfang included, were astounded when Goblin pinned the larger dragon against the ground in fifteen seconds.

"_**Goblin… Could you loosen it up a bit?**_" Hookfang asked, his neck choking against Goblin's leg. "_**I can't breath…**_"

"_**Say please**_." Goblin snickered playfully.

"_**Goblin… Could you 'please' get your leg off my throat? I'm choking!**_"

With another snicker, Goblin released his grasp on the Monstrous Nightmare's long neck and backed away as he rose to his feet, coughing and letting the precious air fill his lungs.

"That dragon is amazing!" Tuffnut exclaimed in excitement after recovering from shock.

"Let's make him fight against Thornado!" Ruffnut spoke next.

"Or three Monstrous Nightmares!"

"Or the Screaming Death!"

"Or Thornado, three Monstrous Nightmares and the Screaming Death!" they finished simultaneously.

"Hookfang, how could you lose against him!" Snotlout exclaimed in annoyance, pointing at the Skrill while looking reproachfully at his dragon. "He is **smaller** than you!"

"But not smarter…" Tuffnut snickered, earning a chuckle from his female twin.

"_**I wonder what those two have inside their skulls instead of brains…**_" Goblin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_**Maybe rocks**_." Hookfang suggested. "_**I mean, look at them. They can get distracted by a fly passing by in the middle of a battle**_."

"_**Just don't mention it in front of Barf and Belch or they'll blow up your nest**_."

"_**Speaking of which, has Thornado already told you about the Migration?**_" Goblin nodded. "_**So, are you coming with us? It's already two weeks from now**_."

"_**I do not know. I doubt I will find another female in such a short time, not to mention my kind doesn't live around these parts**_."

"_**Who said it had to be another of your species?**_"

Goblin looked up at the Monstrous Nightmare incensed. "_**You're saying I should interbreed?**_"

"_**Hey, don't look at me like that! You would not be the first one! Do you know how many species have interbred? Grapple Grounders have interbred with River Viperlashes. Thunderdrums have interbred with Oceanzaps. Even Flightmares are said to be the hybrid offspring of Skrills and Night Furies!**_"

"_**Say that again and I'll send you plummeting to the bottom of the ocean**_." Goblin hissed at the last sentence.

"_**What's wrong, do you not like females of other species?**_"

"_**It's not that, it's just**_…" Goblin's hostility died down. "_**I still can't forget Firefly**_…"

Hookfang blinked. "_**Firefly?**_"

"_**That was her name**_."

"_**Sorry, I didn't mean to… it's just…**_"

"_**Don't worry. None taken. But I don't think I'm ready to find another mate just yet.**_"

"_**How do you know if you don't try? Look at Toothless, he's the only Night Fury around these parts, maybe he's even the last of his kind, and you don't see him whining about it**_."

"_**I already have Hiccup. I don't need a mate as long as I have him.**_"

Speak of the dragon…

"_**Toothless, you need to stop sneaking unto other dragons like that!**_" Hookfang snapped his teeth. "_**One of these days you're going to end up killing somebody of a heart attack!**_"

"_**Sorry about that**_." The Night Fury chuckled, walking into the ring of the Academy. "_**But since you were talking about females, I knew I had to join in.**_"

"_**Toothless, how can you say that? If what Hookfang says is true, and you may be the last Night Fury, it means your entire species will be extinct as soon as your last breath leaves your lungs. Does that not bother you?**_" Goblin inquired with a seriousness that would send shivers down Thornado's spine.

Toothless's ears pressed against his head. "_**Well, when you put it that way, it is rather disturbing…**_"

"_**Enough talk about going extinct, Goblin! We should keep talking about females!**_" Hookfang changed the topic upon noticing the forlorn look in Toothless's eyes. "_**Come on! You can't say you are not ready to move on if you don't try!**_"

Goblin snorted in irritation. "_**Even if what you say it's true, I doubt any of the females of this island will want to get an inch near me**_."

"_**How do you know that?**_" Toothless pressed on. "_**There are still lots of single females here. These days everyone's out to ask one of them to become his mate. You should give it a shot, at least. You don't lose anything with trying, do you?**_"

Goblin said nothing to this. He had a good point there.

"_**And what makes you think the females won't want to step near you?**_" Hookfang added. "_**Females like strong males, it's about passing the strongest genes to the next generation. You're a Skrill, one of the most feared dragons in the whole world. Any female would give anything to have a clutch with your genes! You just need to try it out!**_"

The Skrill once more had nothing to say to their logic. Maybe they were right, and it was time to move on, or he should at least try.

But hey, saying's easier than doing.

* * *

Most of the village dragons lived in the village, but there were times when the village was too overcrowded with dragons. Because of this, Hiccup and the villagers created a special place for the dragons to congregate, located near the cove where Toothless and Hiccup first met so the dragons could have where to drink. It was a special field near a Cliffside, where most of the dragons went to hang out when not needed.

It was specially crowded during the weeks before the Migration.

Dragons flew after others in many directions, single females on the ground were ina split second swarmed in bachelors and potential mates, either of her own kind or another species. Already mated pairs rebonded by rubbing against each other's bodies and faces, reassuring their love for each other.

Most of the single females were the youngsters from last generation, as well as the single males, who were still new in the courtship process, having to watch more experienced, older dragons. Most of the dragons living there were Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Terrible Terrors and Hideous Zipplebacks, but there were a few foreign species as well. A dozen Thunderdrums, a few Timberjacks and Typhoomerangs, about twenty Timberjacks and even Snaptrappers; according to Toothless and the others, these other species found that place much easier to mate in than their previous courtship places.

But there were no Skrills.

Goblin spotted Meatlug with a much larger male on top of a rock, rubbing their heads together. Stormfly was in a similar position with a green-scaled male with dark brown and pale yellow wings. Hookfang immediately went after his provoking mate, a female Nightmare of purple scales. Thornado was not present there, as Barf and Belch were not.

"_**Don't worry, take your time. It's still two weeks**_," Toothless stated with a yawn, resting for a little while.

"_**If it's two weeks from now, why is everyone in such a hurry?**_" Goblin inquired, watching as a male Thunderdrum chased after a female into the ocean.

"_**Because of the copulation time, remember?**_"

When two dragons were mating, the males penetrated the females' cloaca to pass sperm to them. The sperm then fertilized the eggs, which are covered in coatings and secretions before being laid. The shell of the egg developed around the embryos inside the female's body for two weeks, and just before they were ready, all dragons headed to the island to lay their eggs and incubate them there.

"_**Yeah, I recall.**_" Goblin replied, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, we already told them about you, so they are not so likely to be startled by your presence."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better!" Goblin replied sarcastically.

Containing his urge to fly away, Goblin crawled through the crowd of dragons, ignoring either surprised, shocked or terrified glances they gave him as soon as they felt his presence. A few males snapped their teeth at him, warning him to stay away from their chosen female, but he paid them no heed. Goblin examined the females of every species, looking for one worthy enough to carry his offspring, but he found every female either too young and inexperienced or too old and worn out. The ideal female would be at the top of her fertility, but not too young nor too old. Females were equally selective with their mates, rejecting young males who were not experienced enough to defend a clutch and nest and old males whose strength had left them long ago.

Females had a different approach with Goblin. They knew about the Skrill's reputation and tremendous power, and a moderate number wished he would take interest in them. They wished to bear Skrill genes, and maybe produce a hatchling or two of his own species, but he was experienced in courtship and showed no particular interest just yet. Females started to run out, to make matters worse. He wished not to be so picky about it, but what could he do about it?

After what seemed a long time, Goblin finally found a female that caught his eye.

She was a medium-sized Deadly Nadder, looking almost like Stormfly, except this one had moderate blue violet scales, blended with lilac at the tip of her wings, and sprinkles of orange on her wings and spines. Her underbelly and jaw were a soft, pretty yellow, contrasting with her ivory horns and spines. Her eyes were the trademark golden, but with sprinkles of green at the outlining of her pupils.

For one moment, it was only the two of them. All the other dragons disappeared, there was no one but them in that place. She seemed to be in the ideal age, and apparently she had not yet lost her virginity, not that he minded about that.

Goblin's whole body shivered violently. His orange, sharp eyes tightly locked against that Deadly Nadder. She seemed to notice, for she locked her own eyes with him, and the tail in her spines lifted up in arousal. Both dragons circled each other; an inner heat scorched and bubbled within their bodies. Both love-struck reptiles, fully awake and energetic, were in a spell bound desire for one another. Goblin could recall when he first met his first mate, Firefly.

Goblin was the first to come close, but the rumbling female hissed and stepped away. He could tell it was not rejection, but a warning what she is not ready. After another attempt, Goblin grew impatient. The heat in his stomach was annoyingly agitating. It was still two weeks until the Migration, but he wanted to attract the beautiful beast before another male could steal her from him. The Skrill took quick steps to get close, but stopped before he blew it.

Just then, instead of hissing, the female stretched out her wings and made a low rumble. Goblin's stomach started to vibrate.

Success!

He had being accepted for the copulating. The game was to catch the female, lock claws with her, and spiral through the sky to win the mate. After that, she would be his, and the pair would mate for life. Hormones, blood and adrenaline were pumping like mad in his veins.

Toothless watched as the two dragons rocketed into the air. Goblin raced to catch the Deadly Nadder, who was literally playing very hard to get. She was flying through objects and sharply dodging mountains.

Suddenly, two other males joined the race, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Changewing, and hissed at Goblin as they caught up. Goblin shot a spray of weak, white fire as a warning for them to back off. The Changewing flew back to the mating field, but the Monstrous Nightmare was still in the chase. Pushing Goblin off the course, the green dragon took the lead.

Roaring in anger, Goblin steered towards the Nadder and the Monstrous Nightmare, who was dangerously gaining unto her. Goblin sped through the air. Dumbstruck, the Monstrous Nightmare was tackled by the Skrill, The two battled each other, and Goblin managed to throw the Nightmare off the chase. Goblin caught up to the Nadder, and turned his body around to fly upside down.

For the grand finale, Goblin licked his claws with the female's. and the mighty dragons flared their wings open, flying high into the sky before curling their wings up. Now, they were plunging into the ocean, spiraling. Right at the last minute, they both broke apart and unleashed their fire that lingered on the air.

The next step, was the fecundation.

They both landed a few kilometers away from the remaining singles, to a tranquil place where they could copulate in peace. However, before dong so, they needed to establish a sense of familiarity, now that they would be mates for life.

"_**What's your name?**_" Goblin purred softly, circling around her.

"_**Quinarth**_." She replied, shifting the round beneath her claws.

"_**I'm Goblin**_."

Quinarth readied herself for the next step. She sat down, lifting her tail and slightly bending it aside. Goblin knew that was the cue. He dashed at the Deadly Nadder, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and penetrated her; Quinarth screeched and moaned in pain. This was a sign it was her first time. After a while, however, the moaning turned into hissing as Goblin passed his sperm into the Nadder's cloaca. When the copulation was near its end, Quinarth's hissing became more and more hostile, this alerted Goblin that she would try to attack him. The Skrill jumped away from Quinarth as the female Nadder violently turned around and swiped her claw at him with a roar.

Then she started preening scales, sniffing the small opening of under her tail where Goblin had penetrated her. If he tried to get any closer to her while she was doing this, she would attack. He learned it the bad way with Firefly the first time they mated.

According to dragon tradition, the female would return to her home island, and the two would reunite at the Nesting Site, where they would care for their clutch of eggs.

Right now, however, he knew that Quinarth most likely wanted to be alone right now, so without saying a word, he silently crawled away and with a flap of his wings he disappeared into the sky.

* * *

The island where the Berserker Tribe lived was, unlike Berk, almost barren, with nothing more than rocks, with few to none trees to be seen. The animals raised there were often sickly and thin due to the lack of grass for them to feed, not to mention that whatever money the Tribe earned went to the purchase of weapons and armor. Ever since the treaty with Berk came to an end, the Berserker Tribe was on the verge of both bankruptcy.

But Dagur cared little for the people, all he cared about ever since finding out about Berk's deceit was defeating Hiccup and claiming his Night Fury for himself. But for that, he needed a dragon that could stand toe-to-toe with Toothless, currently the only known dragon capable of doing that feat was the Skrill.

So, naturally, when he found out Captain Borg failed to retrieve the Skrill from Berk, he threw a tempter tantrum that could rival the most spoiled of boys.

"Retreat?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs at the unfortunate man who had been in charge of the mission. "You had the Skrill in your grasp and you mean to tell me you retreated?!"

"We had no choice, sir!" Borg replied with a gulp under Dagur's murderous stare. "The other dragons arrived and overpowered us! WE were lucky to get out of there alive!"

"Well, you should have let those dragons roast you to death, because those would have been sugar compared to my wrath!" Dagur turned around to two guards standing at the doors. "Take him to the dungeons and leave him with no food or water for a week!"

Then he turned around, ignoring Borg's pleas for mercy, and looked up at the cloudy sky of Berserker island. Why did Hiccup always have to meddle with his plans?! And that darn Night Fury! What he wouldn't give for having a dragon like that. The speed, the elegant way it moves, the stamina and the strength, that dragon would be perfect for war.

Dagur could imagine himself riding that Night Fury, with the world at his feet, Berk burned to the ground, and no one brave enough to stand up against him. But unfortunately, it seemed Toothless was the last of his kind, and with no descendants the species would go extinct as soon as the Night Fury's last breath left his lungs.

Unless…

Maybe if he bred the Night Fury with other female dragons, there was a slim chance the offspring would come out Night Furies, or at least make hybrids with Night Fury characteristics. Not for the sake of the species, but as weapons for his tribe to use.

He would first have to think of which dragon species were the closest to Night Furies.

But for that, he needed to capture the Skrill.


End file.
